


“驱魔仪式”

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: 这一篇的灵感是在lofter上刷到的mtmte里删掉的“老救的手”的故事；全是糖的小短文。





	“驱魔仪式”

救护车刚打开医疗室的门就差点迎面撞上他的火种伴侣。对方显然还没反应过来，不小心把怀里的东西落了一地。

 

“漂移！你站在门口又不进来是在搞什么鬼？”医生弯下腰，伸手去捡剑士散落在地上的东西。两小瓶能量饮料，还有一包能量小零食。

“背离记在搞派对，”漂移犹豫地试探医生的意向，“我带了点吃的。你都连续工作好久了，其实……如果你喜欢的话，我们大可以一起过去。”

“我现在有好多事要做——而且医疗室禁止饮食，”救护车看到对方沮丧的表情后有点于心不忍，便加了一句，“等我忙完，等我下班了咱们就去。说定了？”

漂移闷闷不乐地接过原封未动的食物。他们虽然已经缔结了火种伴侣的关系，但救护车的工作实在是太多了，导致两人单独相处的时间少之又少。有时候他甚至怀疑医生在上班期间完全没有休息过。

于是他动不动就往医疗室跑。“要不是我在你工作的时候有事没事出现那么一两下，”他摇晃着酒杯里的能量劲酒，不满地向医生抗议：“我打赌我一天中见到你的时间，只有，晚上在你的充电板上。”

救护车笑得肩膀一颤一颤的：“哦，得了，别夸大其词。你是不是喝醉了？”他侧过脸仔细确认漂移的情况。面前的剑士目光直直地盯着杯里的酒，光镜里满是委屈，面甲似乎也有点发红。这场景不免又有趣又可爱。救护车一边抑制大笑出声的冲动，一边轻摇漂移的肩膀，让他看着自己：“别这样，漂移。等我们结束这趟旅程就有足够的时间了。咱们一起开个诊所，开一天休六天的那种——”

“老救，你真该停下来听听自己在说什么。”背离在吧台后不失时机地表达了对此类黏糊糊话题的抗议。但同时，他认为漂移说得不错：医生太忙了。

背离乐于助人的个性迫使他觉得自己有责任为救护车争取一天的假期。

 

 

“老通？谢天谢地你接了。我被速率锁在医疗室外面了！该死的！”救护车在走廊上对着通讯器大吼。“急救员？我不知道他怎么进去的，他也许，对，他也许一开始就知道她要这么干！总之——你能来帮忙开下医疗室的门吗？”

“没问题，我马上到。”通天晓正准备收起通讯器，另一个电话打了进来。

 

“老通！我看到挡板在你桌上用补天士的刀划了个道道！可能不是很明显，但我确定它在那儿！”背离惊慌失措的声音在电话里响起，“不仅如此，他好像在进你办公室之前没刷干净脚底；更加不幸的是，半小时之前他让老十给他画了一身的领导模块涂鸦。”

这三件事像三个炸弹，一个接一个地在通天晓的大脑模块里爆炸。他宁愿相信补天士是整个塞博坦最谨言慎行的汽车人也不愿相信这些事确实发生了，而且是发生在他的办公室里。他脚步虚浮地向工作间走去。

他把去医疗室的事儿忘了。

 

漂移正在房间里尝试寻求孤独的极限。事实上，他发现自己越来越难以静下心来冥想了。自从救护车昨天在背离记里跟他提了诊所的事，他开始难以克制地对“开一天休六天”的生活浮想联翩。

天尊啊，请原谅我。他捂住脸，漂移你可不能这样堕落下去……至少在冥想时要向你的信仰献上纯洁无暇的火种！

说到火种，他就想到了火种伴侣。接着他不可避免地思念起救护车来。

漂移对自己的渎神行为感到内疚。

 

这时背离打来了电话。“速速他们认为今天的活儿很好搞定——意思是说，他们觉得老救该歇会儿了。”漂移胸口的火种开始狂跳。他向背离确认，这句话的意思是不是他想的那样。

“没错！更简单的说法是，老救终于有假可放了。”

漂移道了谢，挂了电话。他在心中对天尊说了声抱歉——他决定先和救护车见面，再用余下的时间完成冥想；他准备出门找他。

到了他走出房间的时候，脑模块里已经满是他的医生了。天尊极力地想找个空隙钻进去，最后以失败告终。

 

救护车在医疗室门口踱来踱去。老通一向守时，怎么现在还没到？他一边疑惑着，一边又给速率发了条短讯。看起来速率刚刚把他拉入了黑名单，而急救员完全没有向他解释这件事的意愿。

就在这当口上，他看到远处漂移正往这儿走过来。

“漂移！你来的正好，帮我看看这门怎么打开。”医生急忙拦住他，“用你那把剑或许可以——”  
这时他才注意到了漂移表情的异样。剑士一脸严肃。

“怎么了？”救护车扫描了一遍眼前的机体，“……温度挺正常的。别告诉我今天是什么奇怪的节日，因为你们一个个都很反常。”他想开个玩笑的，但漂移没有像他预想的那样笑起来。相反，他急切地握住医生的手，带着一丝恐慌说道：

 

 

“阿救，你被附身了！”

 

 

救护车的逻辑电路开始滋滋作响。他有点窝火地提高了声音：“你说啥？是不是旋刃又给你喝了什么该死的东西？下回他再有什么故障我不给他治了。”

剑士不管不顾地拉着他回到他们的房间。他们面对面坐下。

“现在来解释解释这个附身是什么情况，解释完我可要去工作了。”医生无奈地向漂移妥协。他依然是一听到这些玄乎的东西就头疼，但他不想伤了漂移的心。

“阿救，你知道我可以观察每个人的灵光。”剑士认真地说道，“刚才我去医疗室找你，发现你站在门口，而你的灵光散发着黑暗的气息。没错，黑暗的气息。”

“要是不快点进行驱魔仪式的话，你的灵魂就会慢慢褪色的！”这句话是被漂移惊慌失措地喊出来的。

救护车耐着性子听完了他的发言。“好了，好了……所以只要进行完这个仪式，我还会好好的。没理解错吧？”漂移点点头。

“那么咱们应该尽快开始——为了拯救我的灵魂。具体需要我做什么？”救护车心里寻思着通天晓应该已经把医疗室的门打开了，于是他恳切地问道。他没察觉到对面的剑士脸上转瞬即逝的笑容。

“首先请把双手伸出来。”医生听话地伸出手，漂移轻轻握住它们。他手上的漆已经有点褪了。因为经常做高精度的工作，关节连接处磨损得有些厉害。

“我可是把这双手完全交给你了，千万别像上次那样把它们砍了来吓我；我是靠这个吃饭的。”救护车看到漂移一本正经地握着他的手的样子特别有趣，于是又说了句玩笑话。

漂移一言未发。他正阖着光学镜，似乎在默念些什么。这让救护车担心自己是不是表现得太随意了，于是他闭上嘴，静静地等待剑士下一步的指示。

“把光镜关了。”

医生照做了。随着视野变得一片漆黑，他居然奇迹般地感受到了平静。看来这仪式还蛮有用的。他觉得以后可以让漂移多给他驱几次魔。

接着，他的手指感觉到了一种陌生的触感。这触感温柔地滑过他的指尖，停留在他的手掌上。他下意识地打开光学镜——事实上，他基本上猜到了剑士正在做的事，但他仍感到浑身发烫。

 

他的火种伴侣正在亲吻他的手心。

 

救护车的处理器开启了散热模式。他尝试抽回他的手，但漂移把它们攥得死死的。是你说把手完全交给我的。漂移用内线说道。

医生一时竟无法反驳。他愣在那里，费力地思考之前剑士说的关于“驱魔”的事。他终于反应过来：这臭小子早就盘算好这些了。什么黑暗气息、仪式都是一派胡言。啊，我都忘了他曾经还是个小霸天虎呢。

在接受被摆一道的事实之后，连救护车本人也吃惊自己居然没发脾气。漂移暂且放下医生的手，用无辜的眼神看着他。还挺像那么一回事的，救护车在心里暗暗发笑。

“这就是你的驱魔仪式，漂移？接下来是不是索要拥抱？”他冷不防地问道。

漂移正沉浸在飘飘然的喜悦中。于是他没头没脑地回了句：“当然了，当然……”因此医生上前抱住了他。

“你知道我在想什么吗？”医生自顾自地说了下去，环绕着他的腰的手增加了些力度——因为漂移整个人软塌塌的，他感觉自己要感动得下线了。

“在第一次见面的时候，我不应该只是把手放在你肩上。

 

我应该在那时候就抱你。”他说完这些，捧起剑士的脸，迫使他们四目相接。

“咱们还有足够的时间来完成接下来的事。”救护车用指尖拭去漂移脸颊上的清洁液，“好了，你看起来很不错。”

 

他希望通天晓永远打不开医疗室的门。


End file.
